When Sticks Collide
by blink-write182
Summary: This is my first attempt at fan fiction, please give it a chance. Also I'm bad a making summaries..
1. Chapter 1

So I've been reading a lot of Life With Derek Fan fiction lately and this story just popped into my head. Hopefully a few of you like it. Warning I have minimal knowledge when it comes to hockey, and with the Canadian school system. Please bear with me. Also I don't own LWD, just my OCs.

Chapter One

"Fuck," I wince, biting the inside of my cheek. I strip off the last of my pads and throw them into my locker. Not caring about the foul odor I would be subjecting myself to tomorrow. Hockey practice had been brutal once again. I'm sore in places I didn't even imagine I could be. Grabbing my towel, I shower and change as fast as my screaming muscles allow me.

By the time I drag myself out of the locker room, everyone is gone. That is except Derek Venturi.

"Thought you had a date." I narrow my eyes approaching him.

Derek's is leaning against the opposite wall, his gear lying by his feet. He gives me his famous Venturi smirk as he pockets his phone and retrieves his gear.

"Now why would I leave my best buddy behind." He replies, ignoring my question.

This should not surprise me anymore, yet I always feel like Derek has an ulterior motive behind his kindness. _Woah, Casey moment._ For the last month Derek has been hanging back after practice just to walk me out the rink. The first couple times he claimed to have lost track of time, but word was getting around that the captain had a soft spot for the new player. Now I'm starting to regret transferring to Queens.

Derek throws his available arm around my shoulder, giving it a lit squeeze before releasing me. "As if," I snort, giving him a playful shove. Derek and I, have an interesting relationship. _If you can even call it that._ One that began over four years ago..

"Well this great," I mumble removing my sunglasses. I'm standing on the steps of my new high school, which honestly reminds me of the others I've attended. Super crowded. Everyone's chit chatting about what they did over the weekend, completely ignoring the fact that they're blocking people from entering the building. Come on people this is a school, save standing around for the mall.

I make my way to the office, thankful it wasn't too hard to find.

"Good Morning." The secretary greets.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my schedule. It's my first day." I smile.

"Oh, you're the new student," She states taking in my appearance. I'm wearing a grey jacket, white tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I also have an industrial piercing in my right ear, along with a pierced lip. My hair is currently tucked under my snap back. Giving me the appearance of a male, which I am not.

"Yes." My smile not faulting. She hands over my schedule, along with my locker number and the combination. If I could count the number of times I've been judged on my appearance I would be a millionaire.

The first half of the day goes by just like how every first day went. I hand my schedule over to each teacher and I'm forced to introduce myself to the entire class. That is until I get to biology.

"Take the seat next to Casey." The teacher says handing me back my schedule.

"Keener." A boy with shaggy brown hair calls from the middle of the class.

"Shut up, Derek!" A girl, who I'm assuming is Casey, snaps from the back of the room.

"Knock it off, both of you."

I make my way to the back of the class and take my seat next to Casey.

"Ok class. Today we're going to be working in pairs. With the person sitting next to you, complete the worksheets on your table. If you fail to complete all the assignments, the rest will be due at the beginning of class tomorrow."

I grab the folder between Casey and I, flipping through the assignments. Most of the topics I had already reviewed at my last school. Which makes me think about recycling some of my old assignments. _That's not cheating, is it?_

"Hi, I'm Casey."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Anakin."

"Parents' a fan of Star Wars?"

"That obvious," I laugh. "Just happy I wasn't named Obi or Solo."

Casey turns out not to be so bad. Little up tight for our age but she means well. Once the bell rings Casey offers to sit with me at lunch.

"Only if you want to. I know the first day can be hard." She says, her face turning a bit red. As I'm about to respond the same guy from earlier walks past us bumping into Casey, causing her to almost lose her balance. "Watch it new kid, Casey may hurt you with her Kulzillaness."

"Says the asshole, who I just watched deliberately bump into Casey." I roll my eyes.

"Let's get lunch, Casey." I say giving her a cheeky grin. She returns it with her own small grin, leading us out of class and away from a stunned Derek.

At lunch Casey introduces me to her best friend Emily, who is the complete opposite of Casey, wild, bubbly personality, and a gossip queen.

"So Anakin, what do you think of our school?" Emily asks.

"Well," I pause a moment removing my snap back. Revealing a cascade of chestnut ringlets falling perfectly into place. "Sorry, my head was getting itchy."

"Wow. You're a girl." Casey smacks Emily in the arm. Emily winces realizing how rude her comment sounded.

"Yes, your observation is correct. I honestly don't give a damn what I wear, just as long as I'm confortable. " I shrug, taking a bite of my _what I hope I think is meat,_ hamburger. I look up at both the girls and can tell they're still not fully convinced.

I sigh. "Look growing up I didn't have a lot of 'girl friends', nor was I into the typical girl stuff. My life revolved around hockey." This explanation seems to make more sense for the pair as Emily begins whispering into Casey's ear. Casey nods at a couple of the suggestions but refuses to be the one to ask me.

"It's your idea." Casey points out.

"Fine," Emily pouts. She turns to look at me and I pretend that now is a good to leave for my appointment with the guidance counselor.

"I'll see you in English, Casey."


	2. Chapter 2

First part of the chapter is about Anakin, so if you want to see Casey or Derek skip till you see English class. However I will warn that some information is important to the rest of the storyline. Enjoy! I do not own LWD, just my OCs.

Chapter 2

"Welcome, My name is Paul. I'm the guidance counselor. Sorry I'm tidying up my desk, please have a seat." He motions to the chair in front of his desk.

"It's nice to meet you too, Paul. Really it is, but I'm over having to do this kind of meeting every time I've transferred." I drop my bag on the floor and plop into the chair across from Paul.

While Paul straightens out his work, this gives me a few minutes to look around his office. It's definitely different than the others I've been in. It's cozy, the best way I can describe it. From the pictures of his family on the walls and his desk, to the book self and small coffee maker in the corner of the room, he even has a tiny Christmas tree sitting on top of the bookshelf!

"I'm sorry, this is just protocol." Paul explains. "The school wants students to be aware of the services that are available. Especially when under circumstances that may cause distress."

"What circumstances do you believe might be causing me distress?" I raise my eyebrow. I already know what he's going to ask, but that doesn't mean I still won't be resistant to answering.

"You tell me." He says leaning back in his chair.

"You read my file." I fixed Paul with a venomous stare.

"Indeed I have." Paul replies, clearly not fazed by it.

"So you know everything about me."

"Not quite," He shakes his head. "This," pointing to the file, "Shows what people think is important. Do you agree?"

My gaze shifts from Paul to my hands, like they'll hold the answer. Truthfully I don't give a damn what it says about me. "It shows I've been to a bunch of schools." I answer shifting in the chair.

"Yes, but it also shows you're an excellent student and an athlete. That's quite an accomplishment." I roll my eyes at his comment and move from the chair, to his tiny Christmas tree. "You don't think so?"

"If I show what they want to see on paper. It makes it easier when I move, helps me stay under the radar. Quite the trick, everyone forgets the new kid faster."

"Why do you want to be forgotten?"

"Why are you turning this into a therapy session? Look I haven't been myself for along time and I mean a long time. I bury myself in school, athletics and anything else that keeps me from going home. My parents have been divorced for three years, and I chose to live with the workaholic that doesn't give two shits about his family. I don't have friends because that means getting attached to people, and that comes with it's own set of problems."

"I just meant..." He shook his head. "That didn't come out the way I meant it to, Anakin. I'm sorry."

I sighed. "Sorry, I guess I'm just overly sensitive right now." It wasn't a lie, there have been some pretty big changes to my life once again and I'm tired of not having someone to turn too. So I'm willing to trust this man enough to let him know a little of my situation.

"So what other activities are you interested in, besides hockey?" Paul asked, obviously interested. I feel the corners of my mouth turn upright, giving a slight grin. The guy was good at listening, well, better than I was anyway.

My dad isn't home from work when I pull up to the apartment. I leave my shoes by the door and take a look down the hallway, listening to the creaking of floorboards and shuddering of the heater trying to decide what it should do in the changing season. It's not like I'm never home alone, but I'm still getting use to this new home.

I make my way down the hall, heading through my bedroom to the adjoining bathroom and wash my face of the day's struggles and frustrations. There weren't as many as usual today, but it still feels good to wipe it all away. I lift my shirt to check how the bruises are healing before heading back into my bedroom and falling into my desk chair.

I log on to my messenger and see a friend request from **bookworm89**. "Nice Casey," I laugh clicking accept. Immediately the bubble icon pops up by her name signaling her typing.

 **Bookworm89** : It's about time!

Skywalker2U _:_ Well hello, to you too. What's with the exclamation point?

 **Bookworm89** : Sorry, Derek's begin ridiculous right now!

Skywalker2U: The guy from bio?

Skywalker2U: Are you two, together?

 **Bookworm89:** Eww no. His dad married my mom.

 **Bookworm89:**?

 **Bookworm89** :Anakin!

Skywalker2U: I was saying a silent prayer for you.

 **Bookworm89** : ha ha

Skywalker2U: least I made you laugh :D

Skywalker2U: So you're stepsiblings? That explains a lot..

 **Bookworm89** : About..?

Skywalker2U: What happened in class. Anyways when do you have free period?

 **Bookworm89** : Second period.

Skywalker2U: Me too. Do you wanna compare homework assignments before bio?

 **Bookworm89** : Sure.

 **Bookworm89** : So about the discussion at lunch. Emily and I, were wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow after school?

Skywalker2U:…

 **Bookworm89** : Anakin..

Skywalker2U: I draw the line at heels and make up

My fingers begin to hurt from the excessive typing when my dad gets home. It's nearly six o'clock.

"Anakin?" I hear the question in my dad's tone.

Skywalker2U: Gotta go my dad's home.

"Yea, dad, up here!" I listen to my dad's footsteps down the hall as I log out off the messenger.

"How was your first day?" He leans against my doorframe, arms crossed across his chest. I swivel in the chair to face him.

"First half went well?" I start, knowing it will only annoy him more, he just wants to know what's going on, but I do it anyways. "Yes."

He fixes me with a steady glare. "Anakin…"

"See the thing is, I, uh, kinda insulted a teacher's kid and got detention." I spin around in the chair slowly, looking up at the ceiling instead of my dad's reaction. I hear him shuffle his feet when he stands up straight at the answer.

"And why did you do that?"

"Hormones? A still developing frontal cortex, hindering my adult decision making capabilities?"

He just sighs.

"I didn't mean to, it's just. She called me a delinquent, and pointed out to the whole class that I was trouble based on the rumors that are going around. Everyone believes I'm the reason for the move, not your job."

He settles back against the doorframe. "So you think the answer is lashing out against their kid?"

"Actually I just pointed out that you shouldn't judge someone based on few facts. I just used her kid as an example because she was dressed in a very short skirt and revealing blouse, so I called her a slut."

My dad huffs out a laugh. "Jesus, Anakin. Did you apologize?"

"Didn't feel like it was an option, since she gave me detention."

"It's not an option. You'll do it."

"Damn." I sigh. "Fine, I will tomorrow."

"Language…" he says more out of habit than anything else. We both stay quiet a moment while I gather the courage to ask about going to spend time with Casey and Emily.

"Actually dad, I was uh, I was wondering about maybe if I could go shopping with some girls in my English class?" My dad stares at me with a smirk for a few moments.

"You want to go shopping?" He asks slowly.

"Yea, I mean why not?" I chew on my bottom lip.

"Because since when have you ever been a fan of shopping?"

I raise an eyebrow. "See the thing I actually do need some shopping. The movers misplaced a few of our boxes." I finally deadpan. He looks skeptical. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

My dad sighs and shakes his head a little. "I should be grounding you for getting detention but you're actually making friends."

"Fine, but shoot me a text when you're done with school and the mall." He walks towards his room while I yell at least a dozen "thank you" and "You're awesome" down after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Wow I can not believe it's been two years since I've touched this story, and even odder is how much of this story was stored on my phone.. Seriously thought I lost everything when my computer decided to died on me. Anyways I have enough to post a couple chapters, however the timeline is going to switch between present day and high school days (just look at the top for when it says college or high school).

College life

I laugh as recall my first time meeting Derek and Casey, and how along it seems. I arrive earlier for practice to get a jump start on laps. I'm halfway through my set when Derek comes waltzing through, with two of our teammates, Trent and Connor. I pretend to ignore them even as Derek calls out my name. Practice doesn't go any better. Normally Derek and I, are like a fluid pair some how always able to find each in the drills. Instead I team up with Angelo, who turns out to be just as good of a shot as Derek. Though a much bigger perv.

Coach calls for a water break. We all drop our sticks and skate over to our bags. Mine happens to be on the other side of rink, away from everyone. I bend over into my bag, searching for the water bottle I had tossed in earlier. "Where is the stupid thing," I mumble. I hear a pair of skates screech behind me.

It's probably Derek, trying to apologize again. He practically blew up my phone last night saying sorry. Which I'm going to be honest, I did overact because he caught me off guard. Usually I'll trade a couple suggestive jabs with Derek, while no one is around. It's just a thing we do, especially since use to date.

"Nice work out there partner," says a voice that's certainly not Derek. "Thanks, Angelo." I reply, trying to sound nice. I had heard a rumor that he was a talker, particularly with women. "You're welcome, Princess." He coos.

I huff and roll my eyes at the comment. Being the only woman on an all male hockey team, didn't come without it's drawbacks. I maybe one of the best on the team, but as soon as I take off my helmet. The filter between the mouth and brain, vanishes, for at least half the team. Coach had warned me this was going to happen, when I petitioned to join last fall. Which is why I took certain precautions, hence leaving my stuff across the rink some days and the separate locker room.

"Who are you callin- ouch what the fuck," I holler, so loud that everyone in the rink can hear me. The grimy bastard just smacked my ass.

My blood is boiling as I turn around to face him. As my gaze reaches his, I've already imagined killing him ten different ways. "You have a wonderful ass, baby. Just thought it deserved a little attention." He says smirking. I lunge forward hoping to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, only to see him being dragged on the ice by a very pissed off Derek. Both guys tussle, swapping blows to the head and anywhere else they can reach. Derek manages to gain the upper hand, pinning him down to the ice.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" He screams, his voice making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Derek calls everyone out on the ice, still keeping Angelo pinned under him. "Listen now and listen good." Derek's eyes meeting everyone's one by one," If any of you and I don't care who, touches her or calls her anything besides her name. You will personal answer to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, captain." Everyone answers in unison.

Derek let's go of Angelo and watches him scurry over to join the rest of the team. The tension is so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Not even the coaches know what to do next. Everyone is looking at Derek, wondering what his next move would be. I was over the entire display. It's not like I don't appreciate what Derek did because I do. Not one single person, on any of the all male teams I've played has ever spoken out about this issue. Over the years I just learned to deal with it, Angelo wasn't the worse. What happened to that guy, well.., it pays to have a father in the military.

I move from my position on the ice and make my way back to my gear. The last thing I want is to be treated special for the rest of practice. Seriously is it that hard to act civilized around someone of the opposite sex? Do lines really need to be established from the get go? You don't see me wanting to jump everyone's bones. Well maybe one, but that's a story for another time.


End file.
